


Caesar is Home

by AssassinFaith01



Category: War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Angst, Sadness, father and son moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinFaith01/pseuds/AssassinFaith01
Summary: Cornelius, now a full grown young adult is left with the weight of the world on his shoulders. To lead the Apes that have been freed by his Father, Caesar. Cornelius has a few last, heartbreaking moments with his Father who lays on his deathbed.





	Caesar is Home

**Summary:** Cornelius, now a full grown young adult is left with the weight of the world on his shoulders. To lead the Apes that have been freed by his Father, Caesar. Cornelius has a few last, heartbreaking moments with his Father who lays on his deathbed.

 **Characters:** Caesar, Cornelius, Cornelia, Blue Eyes

 **Rating:** PG-13

Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

**Caesar is Home**

"Please...I'm...not ready" Cornelius' voice strained as he spoke. But cracked to the overwhelming emotion that was clouded over him. Was it selfish of him to want his Father to keep hanging on to see another day?

"You'll be fine" The young ape's glassy gaze followed to Caesar's weathered smile. That smile that he won't see anymore. Cornelius' ivy green hues developed a light blue ring around his pupils. Faint, but noticable. To remind him of his brother's namesakes.

At such a young age, and in the time of war. Cornelius' world was ruined, and chaotic. Losing his beautiful Mother that would hum softly to him at night from nightmares. Blue Eyes, who would always guide him and protect him. He can't loose Caesar either. Lost too many he loved from the time he was a young child to the yound adult he is today.

"I'll be home" Cornelius was snapped from his currents thoughts as he looked at Caesar startled. Cornelius grunted as he kept shaking his head, feeling the tears fall silently down his face.

Caesar was tired. He knew that, but why so soon?

Cornelius scowled. Angry at the fact that his Father was being taken away already. But he understood.

Everything that happened in Caesar's life took a toll on the once strong leader to a weathered old man. Who remained to be a wonderful leader. The one who lead his people to the promised land from the ashes of War.

"It was...supposed to be Blue Eyes...to be leader" He felt his fur bristle in anger once again. He said those words so tightly that saying his brother's name hurt.

"But, I will...lead on...with pride" Cornelius continued "I will...lead for Mother...brother...everyone that went...home...even you...".

The old ape looked over Cornelius as he held that weathered smile. He knew Cornelia and Blue Eyes were watching right now.

"Be strong my son".

Cornelius this time made a crooked smile as he chuckled lightly. Holding his Father's hands in his. When he looked up Caesar was looking straight ahead, his eyes began to drift off slowly, but froze.

Silence and Hysteria is what rippled through Cornelius.

He furiously began shaking his head as he shook his Father's shoulders and began to pant and hoot. Panicked.

"Wait, no! No!".

Besides Cornelius' pleas, and screams as he wailed. Caesar felt himself slow down with each heartbeat. His breathing became slower.

Two palms reached out towards Caesar. With a faint aura that was so pure. For the first time no pain, just happiness. He was almost gone before he placed his hands in the two that remained outstretched. Cornelia and Blue Eyes.

"I love you Cornelius. Caesar is home".

**I cried like a little girl writing this.**

 


End file.
